Peace, Chat, and Freedom
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: Di antara euforia atas gencatan senjata, firasat buruk, chatting enggak jelas, dan taruhan bola (?), telah mewarnai satu malam yang harusnya dimanfaatkan secara maksimal oleh Palestine untuk istirahat. Eh malah dipakai untuk menanggapi ocehan negara tertjintah! Indonesia Banget! Egypt Reborn! Don't like? Don't read! Warning: Footnote Panjang


**Hetalia **© _sensei tertjintah_ Hidekaz Himaruya

**Peace, Chat, and Freedom**—membajak judul film Eat, Pray, and Love #dor © Edelweiss-Cliff

Summary: Di antara euforia atas gencatan senjata, firasat buruk, chatting enggak jelas, dan taruhan bola (?), telah mewarnai satu malam yang harusnya dimanfaatkan secara maksimal oleh Palestine untuk istirahat. Eh malah dipakai untuk menanggapi ocehan negara tertjintah! Indonesia Banget! Egypt Reborn! Don't like? Don't read!

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship/Humor

Warning: **OC** mendominasi, **referensi** dari berita-berita, _chat time_, **footnote panjang _nauzubilah min dzalik_**, cuplikan sejarah Indonesia, **kata gaul** yang Indonesia Banget, beberapa susunan kata yang rambling abis, **plot** ajaib, humor garing, gaje, abal, dsb. Pernyataan: Jika disebut nama sebuah negara itu dengan bahasa Indonesia, itu dimaksudkan untuk _negara_ itu sendiri. Jika nama negara berbahasa Inggris, itu dimaksudkan untuk personifikasi-_tan_. Yah, tahulah. Labil ya? #dor

Characters: **Official**: Egypt /itupun cuma muncul sebentar #dor | **OC**: Palestine, Israel, dan Indonesia. Indonesia terserah gendernya apa 8D Tapi Palestine dan Israel mesti cowok _bishounen _yangsalingbertempurlayaknyak omikfighting. Titik. #maksa #dor

Author note: Fanfiksi ini latarnya adalah malam setelah disepakatinya gencatan senjata oleh pihak HAMAS (Palestina) dan Israel. So, jika ada kabar di luar malam pertandingan Liga Champions, saya tidak tahu =P #dor. Semoga fanfiksi ini _less topic from politic area_ karena saya sudah dipusingkan dengan UN -_- dan saya bikin fanfiksi ini cuma mengeluarkan beban _writeblock_ yang sudah menganggu kelangsungan hidup tiga fanfiksi multichapter saya (?)

**Don't like? – Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Pukul 09:00 PM di Gaza, Palestina**

Klakson mobil berbunyi bersahut-sahutan. Suara tembakan senjata dilepaskan ke udara. Gema takbir memecah heningnya malam. Semua warga tumpah ruah, turun ke jalanan. Warga Jalur Gaza langsung berpawai ke rumah sakit Shifa untuk menjenguk orang yang cedera. Sirene ambulans dan mobil pemadam kebakaran pun turut serta—berkumandang di seluruh jalan Gaza. Orang-orang saling berpelukan dan mengucapkan selamat karena selamat dari agresi militer selama delapan hari—atau memberikan ucapan belasungkawa, dan semangat bertahan bagi yang kehilangan anggota keluarganya selama agresi. Semua menunjukkan perasaan yang sama, perasaan gegap gepita akan kemenangan warga Palestina di Gaza, yang ditandai dengan tercapainya kesepakatan gencatan senjata antara pemerintahan HAMAS dengan Zionis Israel.

Pertama, Zionis Israel akan membuka perbatasan, lalu lintas Rafah dibuka baik untuk orang-orang yang lalu lalang, maupun barang, dan yang lainnya. Kedua, menghentikan serangan darat, udara, dan laut—serta operasi pembunuhan tokoh-tokoh pejuang Palestina. Ketiga, Mesir melakukan _monitoring_, _controlling_, dan menjaga kesepakatan gencatan senjata.

Semua pihak tentu saja menghendaki kesepakatan gencatan senjata berjalan mulus dan baik-baik saja. Baik dari pihak Amerika—yang selalu bisa ditebak akan mendukung Zionis Israel, maupun pihak Mesir yang sudah menunjukkan gerakan politiknya yang di luar dugaan. Baik dari kedua belah pihak masing-masing membentuk persepsi dan spekulasi masing-masing—siapa yang akan berpotensi melanggar aturan gencatan senjata? Bagaimana keadaan selanjutnya? Apakah akan bertahan lama? Itu menjadi perdebatan seru di pembicaraan para sejumlah media, pengamat, politikus dan siapa pun yang tertarik akan perkembangan politik di Timur Tengah.

Hm, sudah lama Palestine—dan _dia_—tidak menjadi pusat perhatian internasional. Terakhir kali ia ingat saat agresi_nya_ ke wilayahnya—yang masih ia pertahankan—secara habis-habisan 4 tahun lalu. Saat itu adalah masa yang sangat berat. Ribuan lebih warga sipil jadi korban. Banyak bangunan sipil yang hancur. Belum lagi percobaan senjata baru dan bom fosfor—_ah_, sudahlah. Itu kenangan yang tidak tepat untuk dimunculkan untuk situasi gembira sekarang ini. Saat ini Palestine berada di Kairo, Mesir. Namun ia begitu merasakan perasaan meluap dari tanah Gaza yang masih menjadi bagiannya itu. Padahal ia sekarang berada tempat yang sudah berkilo-kilo jauhnya—namun ia masih merasakan pekik gembira itu!

Dalam hati kecilnya, tentu saja Palestine ingin agar gencatan senjata bisa dilaksanakan secara konsisten dan tidak ada hal yang diinginkan terjadi. Itu semua agar warganya di Gaza bisa beristirahat, dan menata kehidupan yang sebelumnya porak-poranda dalam delapan hari. Agar mereka bisa membuka toko-toko makanan, sekolah, tempat bekerja, dan lain sebagainya. Palestine menghela nafas dan tersenyum—sedikit geli. _Israel_—Perdana Menterinya, telah meminta gencatan senjata lebih dulu, padahal ia sudah berjanji terang-terangan tidak akan berunding dengan pemerintahan HAMAS atau Jihad Islam Palestina, lalu akan menghancurkan HAMAS di Gaza. Kenyatannya?

Bukankah itu adalah suatu kemenangan yang sudah ditetapkan di hukum sebab-akibat dari apa yang dia lakukan? Bagaimana ekspresinya saat itu? Palestine ingin melihatnya—ia ingin menikmati raut muka kebingungan yang kini bias atas keputusan Perdana Menterinya yang pasti akan dituntut mundur—akibat perlawanan yang tidak diduga oleh pejuang-pejuangnya. Setidaknya itu cukup impas dan ringan—mengingat agresinya kepada wilayah bagiannya yang sangat tidak seimbang. Oh ayolah, Palestine ingin melihat mukanya yang kesulitan itu dan menguploadnya di Instagram—tapi sayangnya ia sudah 'melarikan diri' dari Kairo. Sayang sekali. Mungkin lain kali.

Namun, ada suatu kekhawatiran kecil yang mengetuk firasatnya yang paling dalam. Firasat bahwa gencatan senjata itu _hanyalah perdamaian retorika yang sementara_. Palestine sudah beberapa kali berhadapan dengannya, adu urat dengannya, di beberapa perundingan di masa lalu. Palestine sudah hapal watak keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalahnya. Ia **akan** melakukan apa saja untuk mengancamnya dan mengukuhkan dirinya sebagai satu-satunya personifikasi_ tanah yang dijanjikan_. Hanya saja gerakannya kali ini agak berbeda, dan memilih untuk menghindar dari resiko-resiko yang tidak diinginkan. Hm, itu wajar saja karena pejuangnya memberikan kejutan perlawanan yang tidak ia duga. Selain itu kepanikan warga Israel—serta kondisi mental tentara yang akan ditugaskan untuk invasi darat—luput dari perhitungannya. Sehingga ia memilih langkah aman untuk memulihkan kekuatannya dan memutar simpati warga dunia akan dirinya—dan ia pasti akan menyerangnya lagi.

Palestine tidak mau berprasangka buruk—tapi memang itu 'kan wataknya? Dari tatapan matanya Palestine tahu, ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya berdiri **tepat **di hadapannya. Kekuatannya akan pulih, dan ia pasti akan menyerangnya lagi. Kalau sudah begitu, Palestine harusmenjawab serangan-serangan itu—dan saat itu, warganya harus siap.

Malam ini Palestine diminta untuk menginap di rumah Egypt—untuk beristirahat lebih tenang, karena selama delapan hari belakangan ini ia kurang tidur. Tentu saja ia sangat sibuk dengan segala huru-hara saat itu. Baguslah, satu malam penuh ketenangan sangat berharga. Itu hak-nya. Tidak boleh disia-siakan. _Terima kasih Abi Haniyah!_

Setelah Palestine menuliskan kata terakhirnya di agenda miliknya, tiba-tiba Egypt membuka pintu kamarnya, pelan, dan masuk—sambil membawa _notebook_ di tangan kirinya.

"Palestine, ada Indonesia," ucap Egypt datar.

"Indonesia? Ia datang kemari?" tanya Palestine heran.

"Di kanal chatting."

_Gubrak_.

"Dan dia ingin chat denganmu," jelas Egypt sambil menaruh _notebook_ miliknya di kasur. Kemudian Egypt pergi ke arah pintu, keluar. Lalu Egypt menoleh pelan.

"Selamat beristirahat."

Palestine menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Kemudian Palestine mengklik _tab_ kanal chatting yang sudah memberitahu bahwa sudah ada pesan masuk. Dari Indonesia, sang personifikasi tanah khatulistiwa yang sudah cukup dikenalnya dengan baik sejak dulu. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia _chatting_ dengan Egypt ya? Sepertinya Egypt bukanlah tipe personifikasi-_tan_ yang suka mengobrol di dunia nyata. Oke, berhenti berspekulasi. Kanal chatting telah menunggu.

**.**

* * *

**Indonesia_Banget **Halo~ Egypt, _loe_ di mana _sih_? _Nyahut dong_!

**Egypt_Reborn** Aku di sini, Indonesia

**Indonesia_Banget** Ooooh, Egi _toh_. Dikirain _loe_ kabur tanpa bilang-bilang. Mana Palestine?

**Egypt_Reborn** Aku Palestine, Indonesia ^^;

**Indonesia_Banget **_5 minutes otw..._

**Indonesia_Banget** Waduh? Ups, _sorry_ Palestine! _Gue _kira Egi! OAO||| #dor

**.**

* * *

Palestine sudah lama mengenal Indonesia. Saat itu Mufti Besar negaranya bernama Amin Al-Husaini—yang tinggal sementara di Jerman—mengucapkan selamat atas 'pengakuan Jepang' pas saat Jepang menjanjikan Indonesia kemerdekaan lewat radio Berlin yang berbahasa Arab. Lalu setelah itu, kemerdekaan Indonesia disosialisasikan di Timur Tengah oleh dirinya dan Egypt—bahkan sebelum proklamasi yang sebenarnya digaungkan.

**.**

* * *

**Indonesia_Banget **Anu ... maaf ya tadi. _Gue_ enggak tahu soalnya kamu _chatting_ pakai akunnya Egi -_-||| Punya akun _chat_ enggak _sih_? o.O Ini tahun 2012 loh! OAOa #dor

**Egypt_Reborn** Enggak apa-apa ^_^ Aku enggak punya akun karena _yah_ ... mana sempat _chatting_. Internet cuma di waktu tertentu saja. Kemarin baru saja dikasih Android dari Abi Haniyah tapi enggak boleh dipakai sering-sering ... takutnya dipantau mata-mata -_-

**Indonesia_Banget** Oh begitu ya :o Pantas kamu enggak kelihatan di kanal chat grup personifikasi-_tan_. Akunnya dibuat _dong_! _Rame loh_~ bisa berinteraksi dengan siapa saja. Tadi _gue_ baru saja _berantem _sama Israel XD #bangga #plak

**Egypt_Reborn** Hah? Israel ... apa? OAO

**Indonesia_Banget** Israel enggak mau transfer uang taruhan kekalahan taruhan bola hari kamis kemarin~ Habis dia megang Barcelona **(1)** :v Untung gue milih si _cupu_ Celtic yang secara ajaib menang /sebenarnya _sih_ dia duluan serobot Barcelona. Pantas dia enggak mau bayar dan membalas chat _gue _tadi. Lagi berunding sama kamu _toh_ :v

**Indonesia_Banget** Eh America malah datang dan langsung intervensi bahwa Israel lagi _bokek_ karena beli Iron Dome yang mahal /terus kerugian karena perang sama kamu yang katanya _gede banget_ **(2)** #hahay. Makanya America nanti yang _bayarin_ uang taruhan _gue_. _Gapapa sih_ yang penting _gue_ untung. Ya enggak? :v

**Egypt_Reborn** Iya ^^;

**Indonesia_Banget **Nanti Iron Dome itu bakal dijual di bursa saham. Katanya—katanya, ada pengusaha dari negara _gue_ yang mau beli. Memang _nih_ bos _gue_ belum tegas _ngelarang_ hubungan beberapa pengusaha _gue_ dengan negara Zionis Israel. Maaf _banget_ ya Palestine diam-diam beberapa warga _gue_ selingkuh dan jatuh cinta sama itu cowok :v tapi bagaimana lagi? Hati mereka sudah _become one with him_. Bagaimana _gue_ bilangnya? Nanti dituduh melanggar hak kebebasan mencintai :v

**Egypt_Reborn** Yah itu ... -_- wargaku ada yang jatuh cinta dengan dia _kok_. Bahkan ada juga yang jadi agen rahasia Zionis Israel. Rata-rata tidak tahan sama keadaan. Manusia memang unik ya u.u

**Indonesia_Banget** Hah? Ada juga ya warga negaramu yang seperti itu OAO||| Iya, manusia memang unik—sulit ditebak. Meskipun kita manusia, tapi kita berbeda dengan manusia itu sendiri -_- kita 'kan yang paling merasakan pahit manisnya hidup lebih lama, makanya jadi bijak _gitu_. Malah manusia yang umurnya pendek tapi sombongnya minta ampun :v

**Egypt_Reborn** Mungkin itulah kelebihan kita menjadi personifikasi-_tan_ -_- Jadi lebih bijak menghadapi hidup. Yah, tapi kita harus memberitahu manusia juga kalau hidup itu tidak mudah. Kasihan juga kalau melihat mereka mati sia-sia u.u

**Indonesia_Banget** Betul itu! OAOd Kata-katamu bijak sekali~ XD

**Egypt_Reborn** Biasa saja kok ^^; Oh ya, kenapa kamu memanggilku? Egypt tadi memanggilku, katanya kamu ingin chat denganku

**Indonesia_Banget **_5 minutes otw..._

**Indonesia_Banget **_Ehm_ kenapa yaa? _Gue_ lupa tujuannya apa tadi =P #dor

**Egypt_Reborn** -_- #gubrak

**.**

* * *

Sejak saat itu, hubungan diplomatik antara Indonesia dan negara-negara Arab terjalin dengan baik. Sampai akhirnya negara-negara Arab menjadi negara-negara pertama yang mengakui kemerdekaan Indonesia—yang sudah setahun setelah proklamasi tak kunjung dapat pengakuan. Egypt-lah yang mengakui kemerdekaan Indonesia secara _de-facto_ dan _de-jure_. Palestina saat itu tidak bisa karena sedang dalam mandat Inggris. Tapi meski begitu, dukungan kemerdekaan Indonesia sangat luar biasa di Jazirah Arab. Palestine ingat seseorang yang kaya raya bernama Ali Taher langsung menginfakkan uangnya kepada Indonesia. Lalu saat agresi militer Belanda, Egypt cerita bahwa para buruh negaranya mencegat kapal-kapal Belanda di terusan Suez karena solidaritas rakyat Mesir terhadap Indonesia—sambil membawa bendera merah putih. **(3)**

**.**

**Indonesia_Banget **_Gue_ enggak ingat kenapa _gue_ suruh Egi untuk memanggil kamu. Maaf ya QAQ otak gue _korslet_ sama banjir yang akan mengancam adik _gue_, Jakarta. Habis Istana Negara 'kan di Jakarta. Ikut pusing _deh _bersama bos barunya Jakarta -_-

**Egypt_Reborn** Enggak apa-apa ^^; Sekarang kita mau bicara apa?

**Indonesia_Banget** Hmm ... #mikir. Kamu lagi _ngapain_? :v

**Egypt_Reborn **_Chatting_ o.o

**Indonesia_Banget** Yaah itu _sih_ memang kita lagi _chatting_ -_- maksudnya ada kejadian apa _gitu_ di sekitar kamu :v

**Egypt_Reborn** Lagi istirahat setelah ikut dalam persetujuan tentang kesepakatan gencatan senjata ^^

**Indonesia_Banget** Oooh begitu ya :v memang dia setuju buat apa ke kamu?

**Egypt_Reborn** Hm ... dia berjanji bakal mau buka perbatasan dan blokade, tapi dia tidak setuju kalau blokadenya terlalu terbuka -_- Jadi Egypt-lah yang diharapkan untuk memberi jalan buat menyuplai kebutuhan wargaku di Gaza. Terus menghentikan serangan ke darat, laut, dan udara ke Gaza, dan menghentikan pembunuhan para tokoh di Gaza. Lalu hal-hal yang lainnya, sama bos baru Egypt e.e

**Indonesia_Banget** Wah syukur _deh_ akhirnya berhenti juga agresinya QwQ wargaku sampai bikin rusuh _lho_ ke kedutaan besar Amerika saat demo protes sama Israel :v kayaknya _sih_ sudah jadi hal biasa kalau demo itu apa-apa rusuh #kalaugakrusuhbukandemonamany a. Bagaimana keadaan wargamu di Gaza? Jangan sampai kayak tahun kemarin. Itu 'kan seram :v

**Egypt_Reborn** Mereka masih pawai ramai-ramai di jalanan XD Ada yang membunyikan klakson, menembakkan senjata ke udara, takbir, lalu setelah itu menjenguk orang-orang yang cedera di rumah sakit. Tidak separah tahun kemarin karena kami berhasil memberikan perlawanan serta agresi darat tidak ada. Tapi tetap saja ... nyawa manusia itu tidak murah ;_;

**Indonesia_Banget** Tabah ya Palestine QAQ #peluk. _Gue_ jadi ingat masa-masa _gue_ saat perang, persis sepertimu. Saat itu _gue_ lagi perang sama Netherlands. Betapa kenangan yang pahit tapi berkesan kalau diingat *O* pokoknya kamu cepat-cepat merdeka _deh_. Segala penderitaan bakal hilang tak bersisa~ #fly

**Egypt_Reborn **Insya Allah ^_^ #balaspeluk. Aku juga ingin merdeka. Hanya saja keadaan yang membuat aku harus bersabar -_- kata Abi Syekh Ahmad Yassin, kemerdekaanku ini katanya penting, mewakili eksistensi kebaikan, melawan kejahatan yang diam-diam mencengkram dunia internasional saat ini #apa. Jadi, aku harus merdeka di waktu yang tepat -_-

**Indonesia_Banget** Hah? Kok bisa OAO kayak cerita komik saja O,o"

**Egypt_Reborn** Soalnya kita tahu bahwa Israel itu punya banyak 'kenalan' di dunia ini ^^; dan itu pasti berpengaruh ke negara-negara lain, dan bisa mempengaruhi kebijakan suatu negara. Seperti America dan negara Eropa lainnya selalu membantu dia, makanya dia tidak kebal dengan kecaman. Intinya aku berhadapan dengan penyebar jaring yang sudah melingkupi dunia, Indonesia -_-

**Indonesia_Banget** Demi apa -_- benar juga kalau dipikir-pikir. Itu cowok benar-benar punya banyak tameng. Contohnya America yang selalu melindungi dia tanpa syarat, makanya jadi objek menarik Hungary sama Japan =)) #plak. Ternyata posisimu sulit ya QAQ kayak karakter anime. Hidupmu dramatis ya #dor

**Egypt_Reborn** Memang dramatis -_- Tapi selama ada warga dunia dan teman-teman personifikasi-_tan_ yang mendukungku, rasanya dapat kekuatan :'D Terima kasih ya Indonesia atas bantuan warga negaramu ^^ syukurlah Rumah Sakitnya tidak kena serangan. Tapi ... kacanya pecah -_-

**Indonesia_Banget **Cuma kaca kok. Yang penting tidak kena bagian yang penting XD Sama-sama Palestine~ Semoga Rumah Sakitnya **(4)** cepat selesai! Nanti _gue_ datang untuk gunting pita! OAO/ Siiip, dukungan dari warga negaraku ke kamu enggak berhenti sampai detik ini =)) Di sini lagi heboh juga, banyak yang bersyukur akhirnya agresinya berhenti :D ada juga yang heboh karena menang taruhan bola kayak _gue_ XD #plak. Habis di sini jam dua pagi sih 8Da #yesACMilanmenang

**Egypt_Reborn **Ya, semoga cepat selesai pembangunannya :D kalau tak salah nanti ada klinik buat pemulihan mental korban perang ya? Canggih sekali *q* Ja, jam dua? Tidak tidur, Indonesia? ^^;

**Indonesia_Banget** Woiya. Kurang tahu banyak _sih_, tapi kata Om Joserizal nanti banyak dibangun fasilitas yang baru dan keren XD/ _Gue_ ini personifikasi _nocturnal_, Palestine. Kerja di malam hari itu dingin dan menyegarkan =))

**.**

* * *

Hubungan pertemanan antara dirinya dan Indonesia berjalan cukup baik. Bahkan sedikit unik karena Indonesia pada dasarnya _rame_ dan bisa cocok dengan dirinya yang sedikit tertutup. Palestine begitu terbantu dengan bantuan beasiswa dari Indonesia sehingga beberapa warganya kuliah di Indonesia. Selain itu pertandingan sepak bola persahabatan antara dirinya dan Indonesia—serta Rumah Sakit Indonesia yang tadi dibicarakan—membuat nama Indonesia begitu dikenal baik di Gaza maupun Tepi Barat. Karena itu, ketika terjadi tsunami di Mentawai, letusan gunung Merapi, warga Palestina di Gaza menggalang dana untuk membantu Indonesia **(5)**—meskipun jumlahnya tidak seberapa, namun itu adalah bukti persaudaraan dan persahabatan antara Indonesia dan Palestina.

**.**

* * *

**Indonesia_Banget **Kira-kira kamu percaya enggak _sih _nanti Israel benar-benar melaksanakan gencatan senjata dengan baik dan benar? O.o

**Egypt_Reborn** Eh? Bagaimana bilangnya ya? -_- Aku tidak mau berprasangka buruk tapi ... tiap ada perjanjian atau perundingan diplomasi selalu terulang. Detik ini dia belum bersikap tegas atas penambahan pemukiman di Tepi Barat. Lalu penangkapan wargaku secara _random_oleh tentaranya. Di Tepi Barat lumayan gawatnya seperti Gaza. Pokoknya seperti itu -_-

**Indonesia_Banget** Yah kalau begitu jangan dilayani dong! =3= bukan maksud _gue_ untuk mempengaruhi kamu atau apa—tapi diplomasi yang kayak begitu, terkesan merugikan, lebih baik _stop_ saja—kalau kamu mau. _Gue sih_ ikut arus bos _gue_ saja dulu, solusi dua negara—tapi hak kamu juga, mau pilih berunding atau enggak, yang penting kamu harus siap sama konsekuensi dari masing-masing pilihan itu

**Egypt_Reborn **Kenapa?

**Indonesia_Banget** Habis, mirip kayak kasus _gue_ sama Netherlands dulu, ketika dia masih ingin memiliki _gue_yang menggiurkan ini #eah. Neth mau menguasai gue sambil ngebonceng Sekutu. Terus heboh, perang di berbagai daerah. _Gue _pada waktu itu menurut, dan mengikuti perundingan demi perundingan

**Indonesia_Banget **Hasilnya? Entah si Neth yang pintar atau para wakilku yang enggak bisa negosiasi -_- wilayah _gue_ semakin menyempit. Saat masa kesepakatan perundingan pun, Neth malah melancarkan agresi militernya ke wilayah _gue_. Yang paling parah agresi militernya kedua, sehingga _gue_ harus cepat-cepat kabur ke Bukittinggi buat pemerintahan darurat RI. Biar dapat perhatian Neth sama si kepala burger, Tentara Nasional _gue_ melakukan serangan ke kota Yogyakarta. Akhirnya Neth terpojok. Apalagi saat gue rebutan Irian sama Neth. Gue sudah siap perang, militer sudah disokong sama Uni Soviet—eh sikap Neth malah melunak. Apalagi America dengan sukarela memberi tahu keseraman _gue_ bersama Uni Soviet ke dia. Jadi, Irian balik ke _gue deh_! Makanya, harus unjuk kekuatan biar musuh takluk! :D #saransesat #dor

**Egypt_Reborn** Oh, jadi begitu. Benar juga ya ^^a begitu kami unjuk kekuatan, ia terkejut sekali. Kami menyetujui gencatan senjata itu karena mempertimbangkan keadaan warga di Gaza yang membutuhkan bantuan, selain itu _dia_ yang meminta—dan harus dihormati musuh yang meminta gencatan senjata, sebab kami benar-benar ingin menerapkan perang yang _fair_. Dan gencatan senjata itu menjadi genderang kemenangan untuk kami karena Israel setuju dengan tuntutan kami ^^ kalau seandainya lanjut, mungkin hasilnya bakal berbeda

**Indonesia_Banget** Kalau lanjut ... dia pasti rugi finansial luar biasa =P Jadi _gue_ rasa, dia mengemis gencatan senjata ke kamu, buat _nyelametin_ mukanya dari sekutu-sekutunya XD #LOL. Wah, kelihatan _nih_ siapa yang lebih unggul kali ini =P #toelPalestine #dor

**Egypt_Reborn **Aku ... juga rugi finansial kok -_- **(6) **Ekonomi di sini masih belum baik ;w; Terima kasih atas sarannya, Indonesia. Aku jadi banyak belajar u.u Kamu dulu di bawah kolonisasi selama 350 tahun /kalau aku 64 tahun, apalagi negaramu luas dan multikultural. Pasti susah untuk menyatukan semuanya untuk menjadi satu negara. Kau ... personifikasi-_tan_ tingkat dewa OAO

**Indonesia_Banget** Waduh jangan buka aib _dong _QwQ _Gue _itu enggak sadar kalau diasuh Neth demikian lamanya #dor. Gue bisa menyatukan adik-adikku, enggak ingat caranya—otomatis _gitu_ 8Da #plak. Kualitas musuh masing-masing 'kan berbeda sesuai zaman =.= kamu kan berhadapan dengan Israel yang kekuatan militernya disokong sama America tanpa syarat, jadi yaa susah mengalahkan dia _lah_ DX

**Egypt_Reborn **Benar juga ^^; Tapi persamaannya susah dikalahkan -_- Oh ya, setelah itu apalagi O.o

**Indonesia_Banget **Nah saat itu, ketika _gue_ ditanya sama Bos, "Mau pilih berdamai dengan Neth, atau merdeka dari Neth?" Otomatis _gue_ memilih merdeka dari Neth! Merdeka itu lebih menjanjikan. Kalau berdamai, belum tentu hidup damai dengan rasa aman 'kan? Makanya, gue lebih pilih damai namun hidup terjamin—daripada tunduk dan menurut apa-saja kata Neth. Meskipun susah dan harus perang fisik dan otak sama dia =.=a Jadinya "MERDEKA atau MATI!" \(OwO)/ Begitu~ XD

**Egypt_Reborn **Jadi ... begitu?

**Indonesia_Banget** Tentu saja! Apa salah dengan itu? Setiap orang punya hak kok untuk memilih~ Yah, jika cara damai tidak bisa dilakukan, satu-satunya adalah perang ... _kekerasan_. Sebenci apapun akan perang, banyak yang mengecam, tapi itu satu-satunya jalan yang terjamin 'kan? -_- Toh membela hal yang kita anggap berharga saat itu. Duh, kok jadi curhat begini ya? #garukkepala. Maaf ya, ketahuan selalu for_ever alone_ kalau malam Minggu XP

**Egypt_Reborn **_5 minutes otw_...

**Indonesia_Banget** Palestine, _gue offline_ ya. Inginnya gue ingin banyak mengobrol denganmu, tapi gue ngantuk X| Mungkin lain waktu lagi :D Eh, kau masih ada di sini 'kan? Woy!

**Egypt_Reborn** Aku masih di sini kok! Ya sudah kalau begitu. Selamat tidur, Indonesia ^_^ Terima kasih ya sudah ingin _chat_ denganku. Aku juga sudah ngantuk -_- Belum istirahat cukup dari kemarin

**Indonesia_Banget** Waduh, jadi tadi saat _gue_ minta sama Egi buat manggil kamu,_gue_ gangguin ya? OAOa Ups, _sorry_ lagi Palestine! _Gue_ enggak tahuuu DX

**Egypt_Reborn** Enggak ganggu kok ^_^ Malah senang, ada yang mengajak ngobrol santai setelah hari-hari yang sangat tegang XD Nanti aku akan buat akun _chat_-nya, biar kita bisa mengobrol santai lagi

**Indonesia_Banget** Wajib buaaaat! OAOd Hati-hati, siapa tahu ... Israel iseng ingin _hack_ akun kamu =P #plak. Jangan lupa ngobrol sama saudara-saudara _gue_ di area Asia Tenggara, sama adik-adik gue di kanal provinces-_tan_ ya 8D/ Oke, selamat tidur Palestine! Jangan lupa baca doa! _Assalamu 'alaikum_! Met bobo XD

**Egypt_Reborn **Iya Indonesia ^^ _Wa'alaikum salam_ XD Ayo tidur, jangan begadang terus =))

**.**

* * *

**Pukul 10:00 PM di Kairo, Mesir**

Lampu kamar sudah dimatikan, namun mata Palestine masih terbuka. Ia masih teringat kata-kata Indonesia saat _chat_ tadi. Palestine setuju dengan pendapat Indonesia—bahwa meski membenci perang, meski banyak yang mengecam, tapi itu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk merdeka—untuk memberikan tempat bagi warga negaranya untuk hidup damai tanpa tekanan. Palestine mengakui, sebagai personifikasi yang mempunyai perasaan tersendiri sebagai manusia, ia membenci perang—sangat. Sudah cukup ia melihat nyawa manusia yang hilang dengan mudahnya—sudah cukup! Namun ia tahu, bahwa _dia_—Israel, terus menekannya dengan berbagai macam perundingan-perundingan, yang hasil dari perundingan itu tidak memberikan perubahan signifikan atas wilayahnya.

Pembangunan pemukiman yang tetap dilanjutkan, penangkapan warga Palestina tanpa pandang bulu, pendirian tembok pembatas, tunduk pada aturan administrasi Israel, dan hal-hal lainnya yang selalu berat sebelah terhadap dirinya. Teman-temannya jarang dilibatkan dalam proses perundingan, sehingga ia hanya mengikuti perundingan dengan Israel dan America sebagai lawannya. Makin lama, ia tidak tahan—bersama warga negaranya yang menentang omong kosong perdamaian—yang berarti harus tunduk dan terus dilanggar dengan pemakluman. Sehingga Palestine memutuskan untuk menerima uluran tangan HAMAS—ketika HAMAS berhasil memenangkan mayoritas kursi pada tahun 2005. **(7)**

Itulah pilihannya—pilihannya untuk bersikap tegas kepada Israel. Ia tidak peduli betapa kerasnya kecaman-kecaman yang terdengar di telinganya. Yang jelas, itulah jalan yang ia pilih dengan kesadarannya, dan itulah konsekuensi yang harus ia dapatkan. Meski begitu, ia masih berhubungan baik dengan Pemerintahan Otoritas Palestina dan faksi Fatah—serta faksi-faksi lainnya. Berusaha memberikan pengertian dan pemahaman agar bersatu dan tidak terpecah belah—_karena tujuan kita sama! Merdeka!_

Namun, Palestine masih berharap akan kesepakatan damai di antara dirinya dan Israel—namun ia harus waspada. Serta, ia menunggu apakah diterima, negara pemantau non-anggota—tanpa halangan veto jika menjadi negara anggota—di PBB? Dengan begitu ia bisa membuat Israel bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya selama ini—dengan menjadi negara pemantau non-anggota, ia bisa mengajukan perkara pelanggaran kemanusiaan Israel ke Peradilan Internasional. Namun bukan berarti tanpa halangan—America akan berjuang mati-matian untuk melindungi Israel dari tuntutan-tuntutannya, dan Palestine harus mengusahakan agar status warga Palestina pengungsi di luar Tepi Barat, Yerusalem dan Jalur Gaza bisa terjamin dan mendapatkan hak-nya. Agar tidak menjadi masalah baru yang akan muncul kemudian.

Palestine menghela nafas. Setidaknya perundingan ini—_tolong!_—memberikan perubahan signifikan kepada keadaan warga Gaza saat ini. Saat ini mereka sedang berada dalam perasaan yang bahagia—_tolong jangan siapa pun menghancurkan perasaan bahagia itu!—_dan setidaknya Palestine ingin menjadi personifikasi negara yang baik—yang bisa memberikan pilihan terbaik untuk warganya.

Meskipun itu membutuhkan banyak pengorbanan? Meskipun itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama? Meskipun itu akan membuatmu harus berhadapan dengan salah satu kekuatan yang menguasai dunia ini?

_Ya!_

_Dan aku tidak akan sendiri._

_Amin._

Tekad sang personifikasi tanah seribu zaitun itu, terbawa ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

—_but the struggle for get the independence, it's still continous—_

**.**

* * *

**Footnote:** panjang _nauzubillah min dzalik_

**(1)** Beredar fakta mengejutkan mengenai kedekatan tim asal Catalan itu dengan negara zionis Israel. Dalam sebuah video yang diunggah ke situs YouTube dengan judul Real Madrid vs Barcelona "Apa Beda Antara Real Madrid dan Barcelona", maka Anda akan mengetahui fakta mengejutkan mengenai kedua klub tersebut. Dalam video yang berdurasi sekitar 3 menit 7 detik itu terlihat bagaimana Barca, julukan klub Barcelona, memiliki kedekatan yang sangat spesial dengan negara zionis Israel. Kondisi ini berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Real Madrid yang dalam video ternyata menjadi salah satu pendukung Palestina. Dukungan ini ditunjukkan dengan kunjungan Cristiano Ronaldo ke tanah Palestina untuk membantu korban anak-anak yang tertindas akibat keganasan rezim zionis Israel. (Wow patesan nih rival berat :v) Source: agunkzscreamo. blogspot dot com / 2012 /08 /barcelona -israel-vs-real-madrid. html #ixzz2DVZsU9YB (hilangkan spasi)

**(2)** Sumber-sumber di Israel menyebutkan, perang delapan hari yang dinamai perlawanan sebagai perang Hijarotu Sijjil telah merugikan perekonomian Israel mencapai 760 juta dollar. Sementara itu, menurut pakar ekonomi Zionis menyebutkan, pada hari pertama serangan Israel ke Gaza telah merugikan ekonomi Israel mencapai 100 juta dollar. Walaupun sudah didukung AS dalam pengembangan sistemnya, Iron Dome yang sangat mahal tersebut ternyata belum mampu bekerja optimal dan bisa diandalkan. Untuk menutupi biaya yang besar tersebut, Dichter berencana memasukkan Iron Dome ke bursa saham. "Kami masih menimbang, apakah Iron Dome akan diperdagangkan di bursa saham atau indeks Nasdaq," kata Dichter seperti dilansir Alarabiya. Kerugian tersebut belum mencakup kerugian bidang perdagangan, pelayanan public yang mencapai 25 juta dollar perharinya, sebagaimana dilaporkan Aharonot. Source: www. suaramedia dot com /berita-dunia /timur-tengah /44276 -perang-gaza-ancam-perekonomian-israel-di-ambang-kehancuran. html (hilangkan spasi)

**(3)** Gong dukungan untuk kemerdekaan Indonesia ini dimulai dari Palestina dan Mesir, seperti dikutip dari buku "Diplomasi Revolusi Indonesia di Luar Negeri" yang ditulis oleh Ketua Panitia Pusat Perkumpulan Kemerdekaan Indonesia , M. Zein Hassan Lc. Buku ini diberi kata sambutan oleh Moh. Hatta (Proklamator & Wakil Presiden pertama RI), M. Natsir (mantan Perdana Menteri RI), Adam Malik (Menteri Luar Negeri RI ketika buku ini diterbitkan) , dan Jenderal (Besar) A.H. Nasution. M. Zein Hassan Lc. Lt. sebagai pelaku sejarah, menyatakan dalam bukunya pada halaman 40, menjelaskan tentang peran serta, opini dan dukungan nyata Palestina terhadap kemerdekaan Indonesia, di saat negara-negara lain belum berani untuk memutuskan sikap. Source: tutorial-sorong. blogspot dot com /2012 /08 /jangan-lupakan-palestina-pendukung. html (hilangkan spasi) MORE: tutorial-sorong. / 2012/ 08/ mesir-negara-pertama-yang-mengakui. html(hilangkan spasi)

**(4)** Sebuah rumah sakit telah berdiri di Gaza, Palestina. Diberi nama, Rumah Sakit Indonesia. Karena seluruh dana pembangunannya berasal dari sumbangan rakyat Indonesia yang disalurkan dan dikelola Medical Emergency Rescue Commitee (MER-C), lembaga kemanusiaan berbasis di Jakarta. Rumah sakit yang berlokasi di Bayt Lahiya, Gaza Utara itu diutamakan untuk pemulihan trauma dan rehabilitasi bagi warga Gaza yang menjadi korban konflik bersenjata Palestina-Israel. Dapat menampung sedikitnya 100 pasien. Dibangun dua lantai plus satu basement (ruang bawah tanah) dan satu lantai area tengah (middle area) di atas tanah seluas 16.261 meter persegi. Tanahnya merupakan wakaf dari pemerintah Palestina. Source: forum. detik dot com / rumah-sakit-indonesia-di-gaza-secantik-hati-rakyat-indonesia- t568957. html (hilangkan spasi)

**(5) **Rakyat Gaza menyumbang masing-masing sebesar dua ribu dolar AS untuk korban tsunami dan letusan gunung Merapi. Ziad Said Mahmud asal Gaza, kordinator bantuan kemanusiaan internasional Palestina dan juga Direktur Al-Sarraa Foundation menjelaskan, sumbangan untuk korban bencana di Indonesia merupakan hasil keputusan musyawarah antara ulama dan rakyat Palestina, baik yang ada di Jalur Gaza maupun di Suriah. Demkian ujar Ziad dalam siaran pers yang diterima Republika di Jakarta, Ahad (31/10). Beberapa kali rakyat Gaza memberikan sumbangan untuk korban bencana di Indonesia. Sebelumnya pada 2006, rakyat Gaza juga memberikan sumbangan sebesar Rp 5 juta bagi korban gempa di Yogyakarta dan Klaten, Jawa tengah. Begitu pula saat gempa bumi tektonik berkekuatan 7,6 skala richter di Kabupaten Padang Pariaman, dan Kota Padang, Sumatra Barat. Rakyat Gaza tak lupa memberikan sumbangannya yang diserahkan melalui pengurus KISPA. Source: www. dakwatuna dot com /2010 /11 /9805 /rakyat-gaza-palestina-bantu-korban-mentawai-dan-merapi/ (hilangkan spasi) MAHASISWA Palestina dapat beasiswa belajar ke Indonesia: www. hadits (dot com)/ islamia /renungan /18551 -memberikan-bantuan-jangka-panjang-untuk-palestina

**(6) **Agresi Israel terhadap Jalur Gaza telah menyebabkan kerugian materi lebih dari USD 1,2 juta milyar, baik kerusakan langsung maupun secara tidak langsung. 200 rumah benar-benar hancur dan 8.000 lainnya mengalami kerusakan sebagian selama delapan hari operasi militer Israel yang membabi buta di Gaza. Source: arrahmah dot com /read /2012 /11 /26 /25030 -agresi-israel-selama-8-hari-ke-gaza-menyebabkan-kerugian-materi-lebih-dari-usd-12-milyar. html (hilangkan spasi)

**(7) **Ini semua berkulminasi pada Kamp David pada tahun 2000 dalam "tawaran yang murah hati" oleh Barak, suatu pembuktian menggegerkan terhadap tuduhan Pappe: "negara" Palestina tanpa kesinambungan teritorial, terbagi-bagi oleh blok-blok hunian, jalanan bypass, dan blokade-blokade jalanan, dengan kontrol Israel terhadap seluruh perbatasan. Wilayah yang boleh ditempati rakyat Palestina akan menyertakan 69 blok hunian yang menjadi rumah dari 85% keseluruhan penduduk hunian Israel. Rakyat Palestina harus melakukan perjalanan sejauh 50 mil dari satu kota ke kota lainnya, dengan penundaan-penundaan yang tak beralasan di pos pemeriksaan (checkpoints) dan blokade jalanan, untuk menyusuri jarak yang sesungguhnya hanya 5 mil. Dan selama keseluruhan proses ini, Israel terus melebarkan kolonisasinya di Tepi Barat, menggandakan jumlah hunian dalam waktu sepuluh tahun setelah menandatangani Kesepakatan.

Ini adalah tamparan di muka rakyat Palestina, yang telah menyepakati, melalui PLO, untuk menerima sekedar 22 persen tanah yang sebelum tahun 1948 merupakan milik mereka. Memberikan 78 persen dari tanah tersebut adalah kompromi bersejarah oleh Palestina. Dengan kontras, Hamas dipandang oleh rakyat Palestina sebagai jujur dan dengan tulus responsif terhadap kepentingan mereka. Hamas tanpa henti mengkritik ketidakbecusan dan korupsi. Tapi pendekatannya tidak semata-mata negatif: sebagaimana akan kita lihat di bawah, Hamas mengusulkan kebijakan dan tawaran-tawaran yang konstruktif dan realistik dan tidak mengancam hak keberadaan Israel. Perkembangan ini merupakan awal dari menggunungnya dukungan rakyat Palestina terhadap Hamas. (warning: artikelnya panjang dan berat :v) Source: www. nefos dot org / ? q= node /62 (hilangkan spasi)

**.**

* * *

**Author note: **Hm, cukup jarang juga ya fanfiksi dengan karakter yang saya tampilkan menjadi tokoh utama. Yah, wajar. Soalnya mereka sesuatu banget -_- Namun menariiikkk :'D #dor. Maka atas inisiatif sendiri, tambah-tambahlah satu dua fanfiksi ='))

By the way any busway, kenapa saya kelihatannya gak konsisten sebut ISRAEL dan ZIONIS ISRAEL? Itu karena berbeda arti dan maksud teman-teman :D Jika kamu sebut Israel, maka akan bias. Apanya yang jahat dari Israel? Memang warga negaranya jahat semua? Apakah segala hal dari Israel jahat semua? Nah, jika kita sebut Zionis Israel, maka akan jelas siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas tewasnya warga Palestina itu. Zionis itu tiada kompromi dengan pihak yang menentang mereka, teman. Zionis juga yang mengotori eksistensi Yahudi itu sendiri sehingga banyak juga orang Yahudi yang membenci Zionis dan mengecam negara Israel sendiri. Dan sebutan Zionis Israel itu sudah menjadi keharusan karena tidak semua Yahudi—yang banyak di Israel itu—jahat. _Good Jews can't be good Zionis and good Zionis can't be good Jews_. _Want more_? _Search in Google_!

Kripik? Santan? Dengan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan bermartabat—karena kita adalah bangsa Indonesia yang berbahasa santun tanpa _curse word_—atau ada yang kurang jelas? Silahkan sampaikan melalui kotak review o,_,o/

**Note 2:** Link sudah diperbaiki! silahkan ganti kata **dot** dengan titik, susah banget ya masukin link ke FFN sini =3=p #dor


End file.
